The Three Words
by Miarka
Summary: One shot. On the planet Genesis David Marcus has another confession for Saavik, and this time it's a little more intimate. Saavik/David Marcus. Rated M for sex. Please read and review.


Most could see it. In the way he looked at her. The twitch at the corner of his lips as she moved. Wherever she went he would always be glancing. And in his eyes, those were the giveaway. The way they bore and watched her, the way they lit up and sparkled when she entered the room. Doctor David Marcus was utterly in love with Science Officer Saavik. Most could see it. Most, except Saavik.

She was Vulcan blooded and Vulcan minded. Saavik was blinded by what she was. She never felt the passion, never had the glance in her eyes, it would never be seen by most in her because love was illogical. And Vulcans do not deal with the illogical.

* * *

Saavik watched the regenerated Spock fall into sleep, and left him alone in the cave in peace. She wouldn't hide the fact the she was worried, because she knew David and was comfortable around him and she trusted him. Besides their circumstances were risky at this moment. She knew to hide nothing.

"It will be hardest on Spock. Soon he will feel the burning of his Vulcan blood."

"I don't understand."

"Pon Farr. Vulcan males must endure it every seventh year of their adult life."

"I still don't understand, what is Pon Farr?"

Saavik sat down close to him and explained. "To put it simply it is a Vulcan condition in which we have a blood fever and become violent and emotional. It can be fatal if the Vulcan in question does not mate."

"Will Spock die?" David turned to her, worried and confused.

"It is possible, it all depends on how strong he remains. But given his current condition I doubt he'll be able to cope."

"What can we do, there must be something?" David asked, he was trying desperately not to think of the only option he could see.

Saavik looked away across the cliffs, deep in thought. "If he loses control I will help him."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MATE WITH HIM, ARE YOU?" David yelled at her with utter disbelief and disgust.

Saavik looked up, surprised with her friends abrupt outburst. "It may be the only thing that can save Spock, we have to think logically."

David crossed his arms and fixed his eyes on a point beside the cave, refusing to look at her. "Love is not logical."

"Love?" Saavik got to her feet and attempted to make eye contact with him, she was the one who needed answers now, but he still ignored her gaze.

"Mating with him is an act of love, one that I would not wish you to perform."

"Why are you so against it?" She raised her voice as she tried to understand why her friend had suddenly turned on her.

"Because love is not for him to do to you, Saavik, it's for me to love you." He finally broke the stare from the fixed point and met her eyes.

She paused, taken aback by David's confession. She simply stared at him and she tried to make sense of everything in her mind "You love me?" She asked with her heart increasing speed in alarm.

"Do you love him?" He retorted with a frown.

"Love is illogical." Was her immediate response without thought, simply because she'd been taught it for so long. As soon as she answered the question she regretted it.

David snorted. "Damn right it is." He said with bitter frustration. "But it's also beautiful, Saavik, if both lovers are giving." He looked away.

"David…" She looked down in shame. "…I'm sorry."

When she had the strength to look up again she met his eyes once more. But this time something was different, this time she felt a passion begin to burn inside her, a feeling that she'd never felt before, she was unprepared and confused, but at the same time the new feeling was extremely pleasurable and she wanted more.

"Do what you have to do to." David told her darkly. "But if it can be avoided do not make love with him, I beg you. And I beg you to not carry his child, it's not your child to carry."

"No, it's not." She told him firmly, making up her mind about her feelings and what she chose. She stepped closer, and cupping his face him her hands she pressed his mouth forcibly to hers.

It was a new experience for her, certainly she'd been involved in Pon Farr before, but never had she had such a burning of emotions before. A hunger that would not satisfy unless he gave her more. It was beautiful though, just like David said.

And she didn't need worry about not being satisfied, for he was giving her plenty and more. As he wrapped his arms inside her coat and around that perfectly shaped waist he'd been eager to touch for so long. He dragged one hand up slowly over her body, wanting to feel all of her. And he felt her lean in to their kiss, her mouth already warm and wet in his.

"It's for me to carry your child and yours alone." She finally breathed between the kiss and gasping for a little air.

He laughed and smiled at her comment. Then feeling the way her body was shifting against him he dug his fingers into her curled hair brutally so that her head tilted back slightly and he could bite down on her bottom lip. For the first time a small moan escaped Saavik's lips, barely a whimper in the cool night air. And in gave David a hunger to satisfy them both, he wanted to make her moan like that again, but louder until her cries echoed across the whole planet.

He lead a trail of kisses down her neck as she arched it even further and slowly gasping into air, her breath was white in the cold, but her body warm and getting warmer.

David stopped and pulled back only slightly, still with his arms around her and feeling her temperature rising. "How far do we want to go?" He asked cautiously.

Saavik's face emitted a small expression of anger and hurt at this burning pleasure being ripped away from her. But never the less she still had a Vulcan mind even in all this commotion so she considered her options. " I've made my choice." She replied mutually. "All the way."

She drew her arms from him and lead him over to an enclosed spot away from the cliffs and the cave, taking off her coat as she went. They were surrounded by soft plants and trees. It was dark, but a little light reflected between the high stone walls and back onto them.

Saavik stood in the light and removed her belt and Starfleet jacket. David hurried to pull off her shirt as she undid his jacket and fumbled at his pants, he too pulled off her pants and they both hurriedly removed their boots. She tore off his shirt, ripping the white cotton from his body, leaving him in his boxers. While she stood with only her traditional Vulcan corset on.

They backed off from each other. Wanting a moment to take the other all in.

David in nearly all his glory. Saavik remembered the first time they'd met, it was obvious he was strong when he'd been wearing that tight t-shirt and he demonstrated his strength. She'd known he spent his spare time working out. But now it was different because it meant something to her. Now his muscles were tight on his chest and up his arms. Saavik had made her choice to love him, it had been a quick decision, but it was now promising to be a good one.

The Vulcan's have not use for provocative undergarments. But they do appreciate art and embroidery. So although Saavik's corset was nothing like Human female's lingerie, made for pleasure and sexual desires, but for David it caused more deep thoughts and feelings to arose in him than any Earth woman's provocative clothing could. The fabric tight across Saavik's skin, shaped over her hips, up to her breasts and revealing her cleavage, with small patterning around and below her breasts.

He put his arm out and fumbled at the opening of her corset between her breasts, revealing just a little more to him. With one swipe of her hand Saavik pushed David's boxers to his feet. Then she drew back into the corner of light and mercifully threw the corset from her body, leaving her bare and naked in the golden rays.

If beauty was something tangible then it was Saavik. Striking against the light on her back, with her head upright, and her body tall and elegant. Her face mutual, but for the first time in her life her eyes had the burning desire and hunger that David's eyes had carried since he met her. And they bore into him as he drew in on her.

She was pulled under. Pushed. She fell into the grass, weed, and dust with his weight over her. He started slow at first bending his body and she twisting hers up in symmetry. Until she reached up her hand to his face. And made the bond.

"My mind to your mind…my thoughts to your thoughts…we are one."

He smiled at her under the light. "I love you." And without another word he bent over her a pressed his mouth to hers.

A warmth spread through the both of them, starting from where their lips met and shifting throughout their whole bodies. Saavik felt warm under David's touch, his hands were already sweaty and all over her, at her neck and stroking down her sides as he moved over her.

He began to kiss the side of her neck, burying his face into the mass of her curled hair. And slowly trailed the kisses down her body, his hands whipping up and down her arms in slow motion. She arched her neck one more, feeling the soft grass beneath her, and letting out a small whimper. He lifted his face from her body so that their eyes would meet, she did not register emotion but he could see in her eyes the eagerness and passion overwhelming her. A wicked smile spread across his face, then he went back to his work.

Saavik finally took notice of his actions by wrapping her legs up around his and forcibly shifting her body into his. She pushed her hands onto his arms and stiffened, forcing him to relieve his grip on her.

At Saavik's suddenly more controlling approach a half-smile twitched across David's face. "I didn't realise Vulcans were so….passionate."

It was like the firing of a weapon. She threw him bolt upright and shoved herself down over him, straddling him before he even began to acknowledge her actions. With her thighs locked over his stomach she pressed her hands down onto his chest.

"I suppose you have still much to learn about the way of Vulcans, Doctor Marcus."

David grinned up at her and leaned back into the grass, eyeing her keenly. "You should teach me then."

She raised an eyebrow to him playfully. "Agreed."

With that Saavik realised her grip over him, riding up she moved back from his chest. She tiled her head and closed her eyes and lifted her arms high up into the air she pushed back and let him slide up inside her.

They started slow at first, getting used the feeling of one another. But Saavik already gave a long moan as she lowered herself onto him, and to David her cries were the most beautiful thing in the universe. The ripples of warmth spread through each of them, hotter than they had ever been before. Saavik pressed her hands down onto his chest, feeling his muscles. And she began to rock firmly up and down on him. He emitted short gasps and moans with each action. He moved in time with her, now thrusting his hips upwards with each motion of her so that he delve more deeply inside her.

Harder and harder she began to force herself onto him. Her sides aching with pleasure. She wanted to tell him how beautiful it was, but her breathing was heavy, and she could barely think over her moans and gasps steaming up the night air Yet he knew what she felt because their minds were bonded both of them feeling each others thoughts in perfect movement together.

He pulled her down and close to him. And she let out a short and painful gasp as her rips hit against his. "Sorry." Her apologized quickly.

She glared at him with pure anger. "Don't stop!" She ordered him abruptly, before raising herself only slightly off him and thrusting herself down onto him again.

He rocked her slowly. Letting his bodies move harmoniously without much thought. He breathing shallowed.. His firm arms clasping and moving up and down her soft, yet sweaty and sticky ones. Until he started to build up the momentum once again, but harder this time.

Saavik let out a cry, echoing all around. He took it as a blessing and another order and drove deeper inside her. Their rhythmic movement continued, until finally David gave one great thrust inside her. Saavik screamed and reacted quickly pushing herself down and further inside.

And for that one brief night they were not two different beings but one.

Saavik rolled off him. Both of them exhausted, wet and sticky after the act. "It is done." She uttered between her heavy gasping. And with all the energy she had left shifted her body beside him.

The two of them now lay clasped in each others embrace. David's arm stroked back and forth along her spine in slow traces.

And although she had ignored her Vulcan customs this night Saavik now extended the first two fingers on her free hand and stretched them up to David's. She gracefully spread the two fingers along his hand. He extended his two fingers and copied the action, without words, thoughts or feelings. It with simply there, both in action and mind. And he knew what he was doing was right. They continued like this until their breathing slowed.

When they were dressed once more and as best presented as they could be giving their activates that night Saavik went and peered into the cave. An older, but silently sleeping Spock was rested up against the cave wall.

David was stand at the cliff edge, scanning the area. He opened his arms for her embrace and she accepted gladly.

Saavik was tired and worn out both from the bonding and from being hunted by the unknown.

"How's is he?" David asked quietly.

"Sleeping." She replied shortly.

"That's good." He continued scanning the area. "Whoever they are they're very close now."

She turned her head up to him. "I'll go."

"No, I'll go." David said protectively. He pulled away from her and folded up his equipment. "Give me your phaser."

She handed it to him. There was a pause between them as there skin touched and they held each others gaze. Could they ignore what they had just done so quickly.

"Well…" David said as he turned to leave.

"David." She cut him off and called out his name almost desperately. And she reach for him one last time. Before she had accepted in true Vulcan manner that this was there situation and they would have to deal with it, but now she would give anything to be away from this place and to have him simply to be hers.

This last kiss was much like their first, but more desperate and longing, neither of them wanted to get go. They both felt the warmth spreading through them. Their hands were all over the other, remembering everything that was there.

And as Saavik pulled back she spoke the three words that Vulcan's don't say. "I love you."

David glanced at her with surprise, then nodded at her words. Nothing else needed to be said. He caressed her face and saw the glance in her eyes that he for so long had carried for her, and then turned and was gone.


End file.
